fenrirrfandomcom-20200214-history
FBS: Armoury (Tegitrian)
Weapons Rifles XG-51 Gauss Assault Rifle The XG-51 is a development by local military research centers in Blind Seraph to improve upon the XG-44, an old weapon from centuries ago that had been the staple of Tegitrian infantry operations for much of its early history as an interstellar empire. Using the advances presented by Gauss technology as well as creative ingenuity of their own, the XG-51 was developed as one of the most powerful front-line infantry rifles in all of Blind Seraph. Rather than scaling down the power of the weapon from the XG-44, it was taken further to become a weapon with even greater stopping power. While a powerful weapon if it strikes any part of a Tegitrian body, the weapon is even more devastating against the bodies of more frail species. It uses 3.2mm Gauss-accelerated rounds, the largest in use for a fully-automatic infantry weapon. The nature of the weapon means that the use of low-velocity rounds is not a possibility without sacrificing the very advantage that this powerful weapon has, and as a result low-velocity rounds are not manufactured for the XG-51. Although prototype versions of the weapon had very little in the way of additional systems, once put into production the weapons came standard with gyrostabilisers and have modular attachment points to allow sights and other equipment to be attached with ease. High Acceleration Rifle-100 Gauss Assault Rifle The HAR-100 is a new development in assault rifles designed for much greater stopping power at the expense of significantly increased recoil and weight, as well as a reduced ammunition capacity. A well-placed shot with the weapon is capable of entirely eviscerating an unarmored person and dealing significant trauma to one who is armored. Chambering the same 3.2mm round as the XG-51, the HAR instead focuses on technology to accelerate the round far beyond what earlier assault rifles were capable of. Used primarily in Tegitrian special forces units, the HAR-100 is a very difficult weapon to handle for a Tegitrian, and virtually impossible to handle for any other species. Although not technically illegal for the general populace, the HAR is not produced for anything but military use. To counter the recoil of the otherwise high weapon it is almost always found fitted with a gyrostabiliser. Laser sights are also standard attachments to the HAR-100, although the weapon is also capable of further attachments with a similar modular system as the XG-51. Precision Support RIfle-2 Sniper Rifle The PSR-2 is the second in a line of sniper rifles developed by a collaberation of Tegitrian designers. After the extreme success of the PSR-1 decades prior, the PSR-2 was developed to further develop on the success of the previous weapon. The result is a sniper rifle chambered in 5mm rounds capable of piercing light armor and blowing apart the torso of most normal-sized creatures, while still retaining a low enough cost to allow military units to field larger numbers of marksmen support specialists. Due to the goal of minimizing costs for the weapon, it is rather minimalistic in terms of features. It does not feature a gyrostabiliser, although that was considered unnecessary considering the nature of the weapon; minimizing recoil is of little importance in the situations that this weapon is designed for. Support Shotguns Pistols Melee Armour Civilian Military Category:Armoury, Fyrea Category:Tegitrian